This invention relates to an endoscope comprising a tubular shaft for the introduction thereinto of a viewing lens and a treatment instrument, the shaft having a distal end portion which is channel-shaped and provides a viewing window for the viewing lens.
The present invention proceeds from a pan hysteroscope such as is marketed, for example by Richard Wolf GmbH of Knittlingen, Germany, and in which, a viewing lens and a treatment instrument are arranged adjacent to each other within the shaft. As the distal end portion of the shaft is channel-shaped, both the lens and instrument are protected on one side, while on the other side, that is to say, the open side of the channel-like portion, the lens and the instrument are exposed in such a way that in use the instrument can be deflected in the direction of the open side or displaced axially. Flexible forceps, a laser transmission optical fibre or the like may constitute the treatment instrument, for the endoscopic examination and treatment of the uterus, for example.
Silicone implants are commonly used, in particular for breast reconstruction. Such silicone implants, may, however, occasionally become encapsulated, within the breast. There may also be damage to the implant. In such cases, it is usual to check the implant surgically, release the encapsulation or, if occasion should arise, exchange the implant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an endoscope which allows of both visual checking of the implant and release of the encapsulation, as well as, should occasion arise, the performance of other operations particularly in the region of the female breast, endoscopically and with sufficient safety and hence with minimum invasion.